


#AdrienAdmits

by Pawsome Alley Cat (thepineandthestar)



Series: Miraculous Tales of Buginette and Alley Cat [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also wingman Nino just cause, Eventual reveal, F/M, Fluff, So much of it that I felt like I drowned, Such modern so tweets, Toothaching and diabetes-ing fluff, Twitter, Twitter conversations, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Pawsome%20Alley%20Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO. WHAT EVER HAPPENED AFTER FRECKLES?</p><p>Marinette stared at him for a while, a brow raised, “Freckles?”</p><p>Alright so that did not end well.</p><p>“This obviously isn’t going to end like he wanted it to.” Nino stated, “That’s why I came prepared.” He rummaged his bag and pulled out a piece of paper where the words ‘#AdrienAdmits’ were written, “Come on, chicken.”</p><p>Well this was a stupid way of admitting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#AdrienAdmits

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble. I swear. This was a drabble. Also, this is a spin off of some sort for Freckles.

So many young Parisians only hoped to be in the edge of whatever fame and fortune they could acquire. In many cases, the youth didn’t care for the two. Well how could you when there’s an Adrien Agreste, who is in your age, in your town, just minding his own business and not being in a relationship. Truly, so many people wanted him like material. They wanted someone that is him linked to their arms. They wanted someone like him to look at them. They wanted someone like him to love them.

And that was why so many of them cried during the most devastating late night interview they ever watched.

“Does this ‘lots of people’,” the interviewer made air quotes with the phrase, “mean that there’s a special girl in your life right now?”

Adrien just smiled at the man, his beauty radiating from the screen and transcending the souls of so many girl, who were up at an ungodly hour, to heaven. Adrien chuckled lightly and half of the watching population felt their hearts skip a beat. He was a golden ray of sunshine in the middle of the night. “To be honest, the answer’s yes.”

Somewhere in Paris, Chloé Bourgeois pulled her phone out and started tweeting like mad.

“Yes, Adrikins, I am so on board with this!” Chloé blushed

 **@thechloéb** _Yes, we’re finally official and out! #AdrienAdmits_

 **@thechloéb** _It is me. @_Adrien_Agreste, love you too babe! #AdrienAdmits_

Her phone buzzed over and over again. She looked at it and saw several retweets, likes, and quoted tweets coming from many users. She laughed heartily. It was so fulfilling to break the hearts of many.

•••

As soon as Adrien had gotten out of the shower, he opened his phone and saw the millions of notifications flashing at the screen. He was used to it so he just shrugged it off and cleared all notifications.

“You sure that _that_ was a great way that you’re admitting to Ladybug?” Plagg lazily asked as he lounged on the boy’s table, eating a slice of cheese

“I am so sure.” He replied, scrolling through his dashboard on Twitter, “Whoa, #AdrienAdmits is trending.”

“Well you’re famous, I’m not surprised.” Plagg shrugged

Adrien furrowed his brows, “Chloé’s announcing that she’s the girl.” He looked at his kwami, “Do you think Marinette saw it already?”

“I’m pretty sure Marinette’s asleep.” Plagg rolled his eyes

Adrien went to Alya’s account and saw her very recent tweets.

 **@AlyaCésaire_** _So is @_Adrien_Agreste talking about Chloé or not? #AdrienAdmits_

He wanted to answer. And answer he did.

 **@_Adrien_Agreste** _@AlyaCésaire_ short answer is no._

The response was almost immediately there for him as if Alya was still on her phone. It was a weeknight, what was this girl doing up?

 **@AlyaCésaire_** _@_Adrien_Agreste REALLY? So who is it?_

 **@_Adrien_Agreste** _@AlyaCésaire_ Not telling. Yet. ;) You might tell Nino about it._

 **@AlyaCésaire_** _@_Adrien_Agreste You’re killing me, dude. DM me? Pleaaaaase._

 **@_Adrien_Agreste** _@AlyaCésaire_ I want her to know first but you’ll pretty much figure it out soon._

 **@AlyaCésaire_** _@Ninonono do you have any clue about @_Adrien_Agreste ‘s girl?_

 **@_Adrien_Agreste** _@Ninonono bro code, dude. Bro code. @AlyaCésaire__

 **@Ninonono** _Sorry @AlyaCésaire_ but I promise to tell when @_Adrien_Agreste finally not chicken out._

 **@_Adrien_Agreste** _Don’t talk to me about chickening out @Ninonono when you did too :P @AlyaCésaire__

 **@AlyaCésaire_** _Oh hey look, the gang’s almost all here @Ninonono @_Adrien_Agreste. Where’s @MarinetteDC_ when you need her?_

 **@MarinetteDC_** _@AlyaCésaire_ @Ninonono @_Agreste_Adrien Present_

 **@_Adrien_Agreste** _@AlyaCésaire_ @Ninonono @MarinetteDC_ so why are you still up? School starts early_

 **@AlyaCésaire_** _@_Adrien_Agreste @Ninonono @MarinetteDC_ Yes père. Night guys!_

 **@Ninonono** _@AlyaCésaire_ @_Adrien_Agreste @MarinetteDC_ goodniiiiiight_

Adrien waited for that one last goodnight from the girl who was barely there at all for her good night to all of them. But it didn’t come.

“Should I send a DM or,”

“I have no clue what a DM is but don’t. You _might_ admit it to her.” Plagg answered, “You know what’s best to do? Sleep and not talk sappy.”

Adrien chuckled and turned the screen off and placed it on the bedside table.

“Yeah yeah.” He muttered

•••

The next day at school was amusing. Once he stepped in at the school, the girls were all wearing fake freckles as if it was the only reason why he liked, scratch that, loved, Marinette. He also noticed how down Marinette was. Why would his lady be so sad? She didn’t deserve that frown on her face.

“Hey Mari.” He greeted her as soon as their teacher exited the room

“Hi.” She smiled weakly

Alya cleared her throat, “So, told her yet?”

“Nope.” Adrien shook his head no, “It feels scary.”

Chloé scoffed, “Alya, you’re kidding right? Adrikin’s just stalling.”

Adrien tried to not roll his eyes, “Nothing’s official until I said so.”

“I know, love. We’ll wait. We have all the time in the world.” Chloé laughed

Adrien frowned a bit and turned to Marinette who was obviously avoiding his gaze. Maybe Chat Noir could talk to her. Maybe she’d listen to him. Or maybe Adrien Agreste needed to have the guts to finally admit it to Marinette. She was his lady, darn it! He could always talk so smoothly at her! He’d been flirting with her what was wrong with him?

And that was why he was cornered by Nino during their study hall session. Having the bro code by his side was usually a good thing but it was now used as blackmail.

“Nino, please, I told you that I’d tell her first.” He told his friend

“Look, whoever freckles is, I’m pretty sure I can handle the truth.” Nino responded

He knew that his best friend had a vague idea on who she is but what if he was wrong? What if Nino didn’t know and he’d been tricked into telling.

“She’s,” he paused, “do you have any idea on who the girl is?”

“Freckles? You mean the girl who’s been sitting behind you all year, right? The same one who fought with you in day one?” Nino raised a brow

Adrien blushed. Score!

“You _do_ like Marinette!” He exclaimed, “You should’ve told her sooner! Even before the interview.”

“Nino she’s gonna kill me. She never liked me like that.” Adrien reasoned

“Bro, I know that you’re oblivious,” he put a hand on the blond’s shoulder, “but I didn’t know you were _that_ oblivious. She likes you, Adrien. Don’t act as if you didn’t know.”

Honestly he didn’t. He never had any clue. He knew that Marinette liked someone but he never got to let her admit who it was so the thought never slipped in his mind. After all, it was clear that she did not like pun making catboys.

“Wait, really?” He furrowed his brows, “Nino you are so dead if you’re joking right now.”

“This is Marinette we’re talking about.” He shoved the boy softly, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that girl who loves you so much that she stutters and forgets words when she’s talking to you. The same girl who smiles so wide when you touch her _shoulder_. I’m not kidding.”

He was going to kill him if he was kidding because his mind had finally decided that he was going to tell her tomorrow. Nino would never see the light again. He was sure of it.

The next day at school was kind of amusing, still. The freckles remained that he almost wanted to pull his phone out and take a picture of the girls and put it on his Snapchat. But _his_ Freckles had just arrived and sat behind him with this sad expression. He wanted so badly to kiss that away.

And before Chloé could arrive and pounce on him, Alya had greeted him a good morning.

“Oh, good morning, Adrien.” Came Marinette’s echo

“Good morning, Marinette.” He replied casually

He heard his friend, a traitor if he may add because it was obvious that he told Alya, clear his throat.

 _Traitor._ his mind chanted, _You are so dead if I fail._

“I-I mean, g-good morning,” oh gosh he was blushing and stuttering. What a mess! He was totally going to throw Nino off a bridge. “Freckles.”

Marinette stared at him for a while, a brow raised, “Freckles?”

Alright so that did not end well.

“I mean,” he gulped, how was he going to explain?

“I hate you, Nino.” He groaned, placing his head on the girl’s table

“This obviously isn’t going to end like he wanted it to.” Nino stated, “That’s why I came prepared.” He rummaged his bag and pulled out a piece of paper where the words ‘#AdrienAdmits’ were written, “Come on, chicken.”

“Sorry, I’m a cat.” He muttered, something they couldn’t understand

“Adrien Admits?” Marinette asked, her face growing red

She turned to her friend and saw that she was filming everything. Adrien turned and looked at her, green eyes uncertain.

“Yeah, uh, it was the trending hashtag and,” he gulped, “at MarinetteDC underscore,” he was trembling. Oh gosh he was trembling and sweating, “you’re my favorite freckles. Hashtag Adrien Admits.” Well this was a stupid way of admitting it.

Marinette took a deep inhale of breath. He could feel it. The rejection! He was going to cry, it was so near oh gosh what did he get himself into? This was stupid. Really stupid. He never should’ve admitted it. He should’ve kept.it to himself and rotted inside silently. Marinette never deserved someone like him. He was nothing compared to pure and sweet Marinette. Nino was totally dead.

“Are you serious?” She was breathing in deeply

“I hope I wasn’t because this is totally not the way I wanted it to go.” He bit his lip, “Maybe a date or something nice not some stupid hashtag.”

“Hey, I created that hashtag!” Alya retorted

“Sorry, sorry.” It was getting even worse

Ugh he was going to die. Nobody can stop him. Just leave him be and maybe say some eulogy how much of a chicken he is and that look Marinette is giving him is so uncomfortable. Can he transform to Chat Noir, hide and stay away from her forever? It seemed like a really good idea and plausible. Maybe, maybe.

“Adrien I,” she looked at the boy’s shaking hand and he swore he hid that why was it on her table?!

She grabbed it and intertwined it hers. He could feel the trembling of hers too or maybe it was only him.

“This was fine.” She smiled at him so sweetly

He looked at her like she was the sun, squinting angrily at her. How dare she.

“No, my Lady, this wasn’t fine.” He completely forgot that their hands were still intertwined or maybe it was because he didn’t mind the perfect fit, “I should’ve brought you somewhere nice or even gave you a rose or a bouquet. Let me start over again, I’ll just grab some flowers.”

“It’s fine, Adrien, really, I-.” She paused, eyes widening, “Did you just call me my Lady?”

“Yeah.” Oh. Right. Problem. Very big problem.

She shot him a look that said ‘We’ll have a really long talk later, _Chat_ ‘. He gulped, suddenly feeling as if it was the wrong decision to call her that. He hoped that she didn’t know it yet but it was highly unlikely. Curse him and his inability to separate Chat and Ladybug from Marinette and Adrien. Their teacher entered and they had to separate once more, much to the dismay of the two. Adrien sighed happily and raised his hand up.

“Yes, Adrien?” Madame Bustier asked

“Can I restroom?” He asked

“ _May_ you restroom.” Nino corrected, laughing

“I mean, ugh, can I _go_ to the restroom?” He cleared his throat, nudging his friend lightly

“I just got in, Adrien.” Madame Bustier sighed, “Alright, fine, be quick.”

Adrien nodded and stood up. He took one step and fell down to the ground. So apparently his knees didn’t have the ability to carry him anymore. Great.

“Are you okay?” Madame Bustier asked, completely worried about her student and how he was acting

“Yeah.” He groaned, pushing his body to stand and exit as quickly and as not shamefully as he could

Oh thank goodness it was the day almost half of the class wasn’t around. Him and his shameful self!

“That was something.” Plagg chuckled

So much for having friends who would support him.

“Shut up.” He grumbled

“You broke him.” Nino laughed, “He is so broken.”

Apparently Nino couldn’t hold enough to gossip about him while he was still at the door. Marinette blushed so red that her face was the color of her Ladybug suit. She squeaked lightly and leaned back on her chair. She did that to Adrien. Oh gosh that was so impossible!

•••

Apparently, he really did have to make an appointment with Tonight with Paris. They almost sued Alya for posting the video online and it was the deal. To delete the video and the couple would make an appearance as soon as they could. Which was the same day he had admitted to her. Thank goodness it was Friday.

The atmosphere at the backstage was tense. Both didn’t know what to say and both didn’t want to say anything but knowing that they had to. Adrien sighed, it was him who got her here in the first place. He straightened his green longsleeved shirt and turned to her, seeing that she had slipped in to a pure white dress that made her look like a goddess from Egypt or something.

“Well you look so beautiful, tonight, my Lady.” He bit his tongue. He officially hated his friends and self today.

She winced visibly, sitting on a chair. She wanted to run her hands to her hair if it would help her with her sanity because this was just all too unreal but she couldn’t. After all, a prep team spent an hour putting her hair in a braided crown.

“Please tell it to me, Adrien.” She told him

Both of them knew what they had to tell each other.

“You know, don’t you?” She looked at him through his reflection on the big mirror

He sighed and walked over to her, wanting to grab a cottonball and remove all that make up from her face so he could see her freckles. Instead, he settled into lacing his fingers with hers again.

“This is risky but,” he paused, looking at her blue eyes that made you feel like you were on cloud nine, “but yes. It slipped out of my mouth, my Lady, I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, chaton.” She put their hands on her cheek, nuzzling his, “I’m glad it was you.”

It was confusing for her of course. She couldn’t just put the pieces so close to each other that they were the same after all. It seemed so obvious but it wasn’t. Why didn’t she look so hard for the clues thrown at her face?

“How long have you known?” She asked him

“About a week.” He answered, “I accidentally saw you tranform in an alley while I was patrolling.”

“My bad.” She chuckled, “But at least it was only you who saw not somebody else.”

“So this is fine? Everything’s fine?” He raised a brow

“Chaton, I’ve been waiting a year for Adrien to say those words.” She turned to the real him, her blue eyes trained on his green ones, “And hey, at MarinetteDC underscore replied to you.”

He laughed lightly, “What did my Lady say?”

“At underscore Adrien underscore Agreste I like your green eyes. Maybe I love it. I don’t know. Why don’t you find out? Hashtag Marinette Admits.”

He laughed then placed a kiss on her hand.

“My, my, Chat Noir _can_ be a gentleman.” She giggled

“And my Lady is even more beautiful in white. No offense but you look better in it.” He smirked, “Can we get a photo before the interview?”

“Yes you can photo.” Marinette poked his shoulder

“Haha, very funny.” He responded then pulled his phone out

He took a photo of the two of them together, intertwined hands shown and heads touching. He tapped on his phone a bit and grinned proudly.

“Look at it.” He told her

Marinette grabbed her phone from the table in front of her and saw a picture of the two of them together being adorable with a white rectangle over her eyes.

 **@_Adrien_Agreste** _Interview with Freckles tonight. Start guessing! #AdrienAdmits_

Marinette snorted, “You seriously tweeted that? It’s so vague. You’re killing people!”

“Let them be killed then.” He shrugged

“Chat Noir who are we gonna save then?” She laughed, smiling brightly

“Good point. But then we’ll just patrol every night.” He replied

Marinette scrolled through the replies and saw the ever growing number of retweets and likes.

_@_Adrien_Agreste she looks like Ladybug but white #AdrienAdmits_

_@_Adrien_Agreste is that Ladybug? OMG! #AdrienAdmits_

_@_Adrien_Agreste she looks so pretty im jealous #AdrienAdmits_

_@_Adrien_Agreste my otp was me and you but you look cute #AdrienAdmits_

_@_Adrien_Agreste she is SO lucky #AdrienAdmits_

_Convinced that @_Adrien_Agreste is dating Ladybug! #AdrienAdmits_

Marinette turned to him, “Great, you just revealed my identity to half of Paris.”

“Oh they won’t know, my Lady. We’ll reveal it eventually but that is not going to be the way to go. Watch.” He turned to his phone again

 **@_Adrien_Agreste** _Nope. It’s not Ladybug! Keep guessing! Clue: I love her so much. #AdrienAdmits_

“Oh hey Alya replied already.” He told her

 **@AlyaCésaire_** _@_Adrien_Agreste you mean to say she isn’t Ladybug? Tell her she’s still a suspect for the @officialadyblog #AdrienAdmits_

 **@_Adrien_Agreste** _@AlyaCésaire_ sure, best friend’s girlfriend ;) #AdrienAdmits_

 **@Ninonono** _Don’t drag me into this @_Adrien_Agreste! I do not want 2000 girls asking me who Freckles is!_

“Ah so Nino is challenging you?” Marinette laughed, “I wanna play.”

She grabbed her own phone and started typing.

 **@MarinetteDC_** _Hey everybody! @Ninonono knows who Freckles is! #AdrienAdmits_

“And retweet.” Adrien chuckled, “Perfect. We’re the perfect couple.”

“Nino’s gonna kill us.” Marinette laughed

 **@Ninonono** _I hate you guys @_Adrien_Agreste @MarinetteDC_ #AdrienAdmits_

 **@_Adrien_Agreste** _We love you too, @Ninonono @MarinetteDC_ #AdrienAdmits_

They continued tweeting and reading replies from random fans. There were times when Marinette would be the one to reply, only leaving a letter F at the end. She took a few selfies too and sent it to the people, not forgetting to cover her eyes of course. And once again, #AdrienAdmits was trending in France and worldwide. They were called for the interview and Adrien was the first one to get out to the stage.

“Ah, finally.” The interviewer grinned, “Everybody, please welcome the girl whom we’ve only been seeing in tweets for the past hour!”

Marinette entered from the left and grinned wide, waving at the people who were both admiring her and envious of her. She took a seat next to Adrien and instantly laced their fingers once more.

“Can we finally get that name?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien answered, “Soon to be Marinette Agreste.”

The crowd gasped and yelled so much that Marinette was not sure if they were distraught or happy.

“Adrien,” she laughed softly, “but I _do_ love that name. It had a certain ring in it.”

The interviewer nodded, “So for tonight, you did not only trend one but two, oh, wait, no, _three_ trends for tonight? Wow!”

Three? Marinette furrowed her brows. It was only one when they left.

“The first one is #AdrienAdmits, the second is Ladybug and the third is Marinette.” The interviewer stated, “So we go to the Ladybug. Rumor has it that you’re Ladybug.”

The screen behind them showed of their photo backstage just an hour ago.

“I mean look at that, you _do_ look like a white Ladybug.” The interviewer chuckled

Adrien laughed, “As far as I know, future Missis Agreste isn’t Ladybug.”

Marinette couldn’t help but blush at the thought. Future Missis Agreste. It really did stick real good to her name. Marinette Agreste. Darn that felt good.

“No I’m clumsy, I’m probably the last person to be Ladybug.” She added

“Tell you what, we’ll try to get Ladybug here and compare.” The interviewer suggested

Adrien shrugged, “Why not…?”

Their TV appearance was cut short once 11:30 arrived. They bid goodbye to the audience and left to go back to the backstage.

“Mon cher, you tired?” He asked as she yawned

“Just a little bit.” She answered, “Okay, look at this.” She passed him the phone

_@MarinetteDC_ is super lucky. @_Adrien_Agreste looks at her like she’s the whole world #AdrienAdmits_

_@_Adrien_Agreste has it so bad to @MarinetteDC_. Not gonna be shocked when we get a wedding soon. #AdrienAdmits_

_Did you see how @_Adrien_Agreste looks at @MarinetteDC_? My fiancé doesn’t look at me like that #AdrienAdmits_

_Get a guy who looks at you the same way @_Adrien_Agreste looks at @MarinetteDC #AdrienAdmits_

_@_Adrien_Agreste @MarinetteDC I now have diabetes and a toothache. You cover the expenses #AdrienAdmits_

_Best couple ever, amiright? @_Adrien_Agreste @MarinetteDC_ #AdrienAdmits_

The next tweets were of the same nature and the two couldn’t help but blush at the thoughts of the masses. Were they really _that_ sweet together?

“What can I say?” Adrien still tried to be smooth despite his heart beating out of his ribcage and his face being painted the shade of Nathanaël’s hair, “The princess and the model _does_ look good together.”

Marinette giggled and pulled him in close, “You just want a kiss, don’t you alley cat?”

“That will be correct, my Lady.” He answered

“Then a kiss you get.” She smiled weakly, wrapping her arms around his shoulder

She waited for him to move whenever he was ready because she knew that she was ready. She was so ready for this. Yes her mind still couldn’t properly introduce Chat and Adrien as one and the same but it was going to be fine. Adrien was her long time crush and Chat was her loyal partner. It was going to be fine.

Their lips finally met and, though it was both their first and both were clearly inexperienced, Marinette could still feel every ounce of emotion Adrien had put in.

Yes it was going to be fine.

•••

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Wake up, mon cher! We have so much more Twitter fans to kill!” Came Adrien’s voice through her phone

“We can murder later.” She told him, “Gotta go sleep.”

“Sure. Sleep through two worldwide trending hashtags. It’s fine.” Adrien replied

_Two?_

She looked at the worldwide trends and saw the all too familiar #AdrienAdmits. And just below it was another one.

#Adrienette.

Alya’s messenger chat head popped open.

_You’re welcome ;) #AdrienAdmits #Adrienette_

She scavenged for a bit through the new mayhem that was fame and saw it. _It_! The viral video of their confession!

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend refreshing. I accidentally used an emoji and it cut off a big part.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this. Also I changed the style here but it's only until HERE. Okay? This was really narrative but I have to go back to the other way for In Your Favor.


End file.
